La Rose et le Lys
by Saemi67
Summary: L'histoire tient à peu de chose, une alliance, un commandant différent... un rien peut changer son cours. L'union improbable de deux pays va changr ce qui aurait pu être. UA WW2.
1. Prologue

**Ma nouvelle histoire sur Hetalia, commandée par Dragonna^^ (pardon pourla très longue attente !). Je ne révèle rien pour le moment, histoirede ne rien spoiler ;)!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Fini… Le cauchemar était enfin fini. L'armistice venait d'être signé, les troupes ennemies s'étaient rendus, le meneur s'était donné la mort ainsi que la plupart de ses suivants ayant survécus aux terribles batailles… Et les nations qui avaient été prises dans cette folie sanglante semblaient avoir ouvert les yeux.<br>Russie et Amérique se chargeaient des derniers traités à faire signer par les vaincus, laissant les autres alliés et pays présents sortir afin de respirer plus calmement. Ils étaient les deux territoires moins touché par la guerre, et leurs pertes humaines n'étaient pas aussi importantes que d'autres, ce qui leur permettait de garder plus facilement leur sang-froid, bien qu'un peu fébrile eux aussi.

Ils s'étaient tous éclipsés dans des coins différents du bâtiment, souhaitant tous un moment de solitude ou d'intimité. Suisse était allé se faufiler au bar, accompagné de sa petite sœur, Lichtenstein, pour se préparer un chocolat chaud. Chine était sorti prendre l'air sur le balcon de l'Est, pensant à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses frères et sœurs, surtout Corée et Japon à ce moment précis… Romano restait debout dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de réunion, attendant son frère cadet, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Belgique le retrouva peu de temps après avoir erré sans but dans les autres couloirs, elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer contre elle. Si elle ne pleura pas à son tour, c'était uniquement parce qu'il pleurait pour deux. Angleterre s'était installé dans un petit salon, son esprit était encore un peu confus, France se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui et faisait les cent pas. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait énervé et lui aurait ordonné d'arrêter… mais il ne dit rien. Canada était allé faire un détour par la bibliothèque, espérant se changer les idées, mais il arrivait à peine à comprendre le titre des ouvrages. Poussant un soupir, il décida de retrouver ceux qui l'avaient élevé lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'une toute jeune nation.

Francis s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Ils avaient tant souffert, tous les peuples, autant d'un côté que de l'autre… Mais c'était terminé ! Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que jamais, au grand jamais, une telle horreur ne se reproduise. La nation ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler librement, rassurée de ne plus avoir à croiser le regard fou d'Allemagne ou revoir les yeux de son petit frère Italie briller d'une lueur tout aussi démente.  
>Arthur se leva, tendu, en voyant l'autre blond pleurer silencieusement, bien que lui-même soit au bord des larmes également. Mais cette fois, c'était de soulagement. Il avait eu si peur pour tant de personnes, au cours de cette guerre… Son corps portait de nouvelles cicatrices. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha de son ami et tira timidement sur l'une de ses manches. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, aucune parole ne fut échangée, leurs yeux parlaient à la place de leurs bouches.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en larmes.

Ils entendirent à peine Canada s'approcher d'eux, aussi discret qu'à son habitude. Ce dernier avait été d'une grande bravoure au cours de cette guerre, autant que tous les alliés et autres pays proclamés « neutres » ayant participé à l'assaut du Reichstadt. Il avait également réussit à sauver plusieurs convois de Juifs en route vers des camps de concentration ou d'extermination. Ses deux « pères » étaient très fiers de lui. Tous deux tendirent un bras vers lui, l'invitant à les rejoindre dans leur étreinte. Il ne se fit pas prier, et se serrant contre eux en pleurant, lui aussi. Amérique les rejoignit peu de temps après. Quand il les vit ainsi, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à son tour et il souffla d'une voix mi-rieuse, mi-brisée :

« Vous me faites un petite place… ? »

Aucun ne put retenir un petit rire, ils s'écartèrent un peu et manquèrent de tomber à la renverse lorsque la nouvelle puissance se jeta sur eux, tel un boulet de canon. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, laissant leurs larmes couler librement, profitant de la chaleur familiale.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour de bon, ils échangèrent des sourires timides tout en séchant les traces de leur chagrin et soulagement qui restait sur leurs joues. Arthur jeta un regard désapprobateur à Alfred en le voyant s'essuyer avec sa manche mais ne fit pas de remarques, tandis que Francis essuyait gentiment les joues de Mathieu avec son deuxième mouchoir blanc. Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la pièce, Alfred leur précisant les changements qu'il avait apporté à l'aide d'Yvan et leur annonça qu'il les invitait tous, comprendre : tous les pays vainqueurs, à boire un verre. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent, à sa grande joie. Apparemment, Yvan ne s'était pas fait prier non plus (quoique, ce n'était pas surprenant, connaissant le Russe au sujet de l'alcool), en revanche, Romano avait accepté uniquement parce que Madeline avait dit oui et que son frère lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait être un peu seul, il se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir trahi, alors il souhaitait au moins lui accorder cette faveur.

Ils retrouvèrent toutes les autres nations (du « côté vainqueur ») dans le hall. Tous avaient pleurés également, sauf Yvan ( ?), cela se voyait à leurs yeux rougis et les traces restantes sur les joues de certains. Amérique en profita pour faire sa proposition à ceux auxquels il n'avait pas encore demandé. Vash hésita un peu, mais fini par céder en devinant que cela ferait plaisir à Lily, et Yao accepta avec gratitude. Francis remarqua pendant ce temps que Lovino avait encore le nez qui coulait et lui tendit discrètement un mouchoir, qu'il accepta avec un air boudeur.

- Espérons que cela remonte un peu le moral des troupes. » dit Yao, tristement.

- C'est justement pour ça que je vous invite. » précisa l'Américain. « Fêtons non pas notre victoire, mais plutôt les vies que nous avons réussit à sauver. » ajouta-t-il en frottant le dos de son frère affectueusement, tandis que les autres le regardèrent bouche bée.

- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de profond ! » sourit Arthur.

Tous avaient cependant l'impression amère qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais rire, enfin, pas avant un bon moment.

« Au fait, il n'y pas que ça à célébrer ! » dit soudainement Mathieu, surprenant tout le monde. « Il y a aussi… »

**PFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONRT ! **

Tous se pétrifièrent et regardèrent Romano qui était devenu aussi rouge que les tomates qu'il adorait. Ce dernier s'était mouché si bruyamment qu'on aurait dit une trompette ou un clairon. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'Alfred et Francis éclatent de rire, suivis rapidement par Lily et Madeline. Mathieu et Arthur essayèrent de se retenir, par politesse ou principe, en vain. Vash ne riait pas, mais un grand sourire avait pris place sur son visage (bien qu'il tente de le cacher) et Yvan, bien qu'il garde souvent la même expression, semblait plus sincère dans sa jovialité. Le responsable de l'hilarité générale, lui, était partagé entre l'envie de disparaître et de hurler de rage.

« Ah, merci Lovi ! Ça fait du bien ! » s'exclama la Belge, se tenant toujours le ventre.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, Francis se tourna vers son fils de cœur :

- Tu disais, Mathieu ? Avant que Trompette ne t'interrompe ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin, faisant pouffer de rire quelques uns et s'attirant un regard foudroyant.

- Oh oui, je voulais parler de votre mariage ! »

Tous le regardèrent incrédules, l'air de dire « mais de quoi il parle ? ». Il se contenta de sourire patiemment (pour une fois que ce n'était pas répéter qui il était) et de bien articuler, comme s'il parlait à des enfants.

« L'Union Franco-britannique, donc votre mariage à toi et Daddy. »

…_.Oups !_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Surpris ? Ravis ? J'espère que vous avez appriécié au moins ^^".<strong>

**Vous avez maintenant une vague idée du UA, sans doute^^. Le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s) sera (seront) un retour en arrière.**


	2. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale

**... J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, là je suis crevée _ ! Et en plus, je n'en suis pas très contente (rognutudju!)... Pardn s'il y a des fautes je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire (après autant de temps passer dessus, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le poste) !**

**Au final, ça donne plus une série de drabbles sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec quelques changement (vu que c'est un UA) et évènements inventés :p . Soyez indulgents, svp ! **

**Warning : thème sombre, mention de Yandere!Italie et évènements assez glauques. (mais que voulez-vous !)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Arthur se mordit nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, les troupes allemandes étaient plus fortes qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Pologne et Finlande… même Danemark, Norvège et Hollande avaient été envahis ou avaient capitulés ! A ce rythme, Allemagne et les autres membres de l'Axis allaient prendre le dessus sur les alliés ! Il jura en frappant le mur à côté de lui. Tout, mais pas ça ! Il refusait de plier face à ces malades ! Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Qu'est-ce qui leur permettrait de frapper un grand coup ? Quelqu'un entra sans même frapper, le surprenant, c'était Churchill. Il remarqua que d'autres personnes attendaient sur le pas de la porte mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser car son ami prit la parole :<p>

« Pardonnez-moi, Angleterre, mais j'ai pris la liberté de mettre en place un projet avec l'aide de Monsieur Paul Reynaud. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser l'Axis aller plus loin dans leur avancée… »

La nation resta interdite un instant. Winston Churchill n'était pas un homme qui se permettait des prendre une telle liberté sans lui en parler d'abord, du moins en temps normal… Il regarda une nouvelle fois vers la porte de son bureau et reconnu les personnes : le dénommé Paul Reynaud, Charles de Gaule et France. Tous semblaient solennels. Faisaient-ils parti du fameux projet ?

- Quel est ce projet ? » finit-il par demander.

- L'union des gouvernements Français et Anglais, fusionnant nos deux pays en un seul.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

><p>Francis regardait par la fenêtre de son nouveau bureau. Une fois le document signé, tous les membres de son gouvernement les avaient rejoint à Londres, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se fassent prendre au cours de l'éventuelle invasion. Cela le contrariait énormément de se cacher, laissant une partie de son peuple à portée de main de son voisin devenu fou… Mais bon, personne n'était à l'abri, à la base, avec l'avancée technologique et les nouvelles armes, chaque nation craignait ce qui risquait de leur tomber dessus. Le Français s'inquiétait également pour sa sœur, Belgique. Elle aussi était en grand danger, et Lars étant déjà passé sous la coupe de l'Axis, il espérait que cette union avec Angleterre permettrait d'éviter le pire, ou au moins une partie de ce qui aurait pu arriver.<p>

Il ne put retenir un sourire amer en pensant à cette union. Et dire qu'Arthur avait à une époque voulut l'annexer et qu'il avait mis plus de cent ans à le jeter hors de ses terres…! et aujourd'hui ils s'étaient volontairement unis. Mais seulement pour faire face et mieux unir leurs forces. Cela ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, mais à vrai dire, Francis aurait bien aimé être uni à son tendre rival dans d'autres circonstances…

_« Dommage… »_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

><p>Les alliés s'étaient réunis, il ne manquait plus que Chine. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils retinrent une exclamation d'horreur : son œil droit était recouvert d'un bandage, et quelques blessures couvertes de boue étaient visibles malgré ses vêtements. D'un pas chancelant, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Personne n'osa prendre la parole.<p>

-… C'est Japon, n'est-ce pas ? » finit par demander Arthur.

- Oui. » souffla le Chinois, son œil visible s'assombrissant. « Des villages entiers… bombardés… des habitants **enterrés vivants** ! » cria-t-il en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

Le corps du Chinois fut prit de soubresauts et des sanglots se firent entendre. Ce fut Amérique qui s'approcha de lui en premier pour le prendre dans ses bras, en silence, permettant à l'autre nation de hurler sa douleur contre son épaule.

Seuls les pleurs de Yao résonnèrent dans la salle pendant quelques minutes, le « nouveau couple » décida d'annoncer leur union à un autre moment. Pour l'instant, étant les pays concernés, ils étaient les seuls au courant.

* * *

><p>Arthur sursauta en voyant son compagnon jeter son arme au sol en hurlant de rage. Le Français se mit à frapper les murs de toutes ses forces, des larmes de rage et désespoir brillaient dans ses yeux.<p>

- Francis ! » l'appela-t-il en lui saisissant les poignets. « Calme-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état ! »

- Putain… ce salaud, ce traître ! » jura le blond, la voix pleine de larmes. « Il m'a encore pris l'Alsace ! »

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur la main droite ensanglantée du blond aux yeux bleus et celui-ci finit par éclater en sanglots.

« Shhhh… » souffla l'Anglais en le prenant dans ses bras. « Nous la récupérerons, je te le promets ! » chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il n'osa pas ajouter que cela aurait été pire, avec ce qui s'était passé, Francis ne le prendrait pas très bien…

Pétain les avait trahit, et Allemagne avait annexé une nouvelle fois l'Alsace à son territoire.

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Reynaud n'avait plus été là, ce Pétain aurait livré sans scrupules sa propre nation à l'ennemi. La perte de la région était un grand coup, mais la France était toujours debout, malgré cette « amputation » et ils avaient réussit à sauver Madeline (Belgique).

« Je ne le laisserais pas te prendre, plutôt mourir ! » siffla la nation aux yeux émeraude, sans se rendre compte de l'impacte qu'avaient ses mots sur son compagnon.

Francis sembla se calmer mais ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Derrière cette déclaration, il avait l'impression d'entendre résonner « je t'aime ».

* * *

><p>« Ils sont fous à lier ! » annonça Canada. « Plus que nous ne l'avions déjà constaté… ! »<p>

La jeune nation était pâle comme la mort. Il n'avait certes pas eu d'attaque directe sur ses terres, mais une partie de son armée avait été décimée lors de la bataille à Hong Kong contre Japon. Le pauvre manquait d'expérience, cependant, il avait réussit à espionner certains camps adverse (discrétion légendaire oblige !)… mais il aurait préféré ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait vu.

Des camps de concentrations.

Francis passa un bras autour de ses épaules, voulant le réconforter. Sa main droite lui faisait mal, et il savait que le cinglé qu'était devenu Allemagne avait commencé à faire construire une de ces immondices en Alsace. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que la libération ne prenne pas trop de temps, quelque soit le pays, pour sauver le plus de vies possibles.

Un frisson le parcourut quand il repensa à Italie. Il avait certes repoussé les attaques lancées contre lui, mais le Français ne pouvait ôter l'image de Feliciano arme au poing de son esprit. Il avait espéré que son petit frère ait choisit de suivre Ludwig dans le but de l'aider à sortir de sa folie, ou, au pire, par amour… Mais non. Il était devenu aussi fou que ce dernier.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce regard et ce sourire…

* * *

><p>Canada rattrapa de justesse pouvait son frère qui s'était laissé tombé en arrière.<p>

« _Holy shit_… Ils ont osé… ! » jura Alfred en voyant ce qu'il restait de Pearl Harbour.

Il serra les poings, c'était la première fois qu'il subissait une attaque territoriale directe... et il ferait en sorte que ce soit la dernière également.

« Tu me paieras ça, Japon ! » siffla-t-il sous le regard inquiet de son jumeau.

* * *

><p>Russie donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de son désormais ancien allié. Allemagne poussa un cri de douleur et cracha du sang avant de lancer un regard plein de haine au Communiste.<p>

« Tu es l'unique responsable de ce qui vient de t'arriver. » dit Ivan d'une voix encore plus glaciale que le vent qui soufflait. « Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir réussir là où France avait échoué il y a à peine plus d'un siècle ? » cracha-t-il en frappant le visage du blond à terre.

Le Russe essuya le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre et toisa l'autre du regard. Soudain, plusieurs coups de feu résonnèrent et il sentit son dos être déchiré avant de perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il était dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, son chef d'Etat lui annonça qu'Allemagne s'était échappé et qu'ils avaient rejoint le camps des Alliés.

Ces derniers avaient hésité l'espace d'un instant, mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'ils pensèrent à juste titre qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance à présent.

* * *

><p>- Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'affola Vash en voyant sa petite sœur monter un fusil mitrailleur.<p>

- Je vais les aider ! » répondit-elle, d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

- Mais tu es folle ! Si tu entres en guerre, Ludwig te décimera ! » cria l'aîné en saisissant l'arme.

- J'ai demandé aux alliés de me prêter des uniformes de leurs pays pour mon armée. Il ne saura pas que j'entre officiellement en guerre. » expliqua-t-elle les yeux baissées. « Et puis, nos armées sont les mieux armées, grand frère… »

- Lily…

- JE NE PEUX PAS LES LAISSER CONTINUER ! » hurla-t-elle en releva la tête, les joues trempées de larmes. « Grand frère… Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu entrer en guerre parce que c'est dur de devoir choisir entre les membres de notre famille, mais… » la jeune fille prit son arme par-dessus son épaule et commença à s'éloigner. « C'est justement parce que je suis pour la justice, et que je les aime, que je ne peux pas rester neutre. Je **dois** les arrêter… ! »

Vash regarda sans un mot sa jeune sœur partir d'un pas certain hors de leur maison avant de remarquer une lettre posée sur la table.

* * *

><p>Londres avait été bombardé pendant la nuit. Heureusement, beaucoup d'habitants avaient pu rejoindre leurs abris, mais ils se retrouvaient à présent sans foyer et certains ne s'étaient pas échappés à temps…<p>

Arthur se tenait debout, au milieu de la rue, regardant sa capitale presque réduite en cendres. Son corps entier tremblait, sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'il retenait à grande peine. Il se tendit quand deux bras l'enlacèrent. Francis le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, logeant sa tête dans le cou de son aimé. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, aucun n'aurait pu exprimer toute la rage et le chagrin qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment, de toute façon. L'anglais saisit les avant-bras de l'autre nation et laissa couler ses larmes.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le Français relâche le blond hirsute et le force à le regarder. Saisissant avec douceur le visage de son cadet, il essuya avec ses pouces les larmes restantes sur ses joues avant de rapprocher leurs deux visages. Il scella alors leurs lèvres qui brûlaient de demander :

_**Cette guerre va-t-elle un jour prendre fin… ?**_

* * *

><p>Mathieu et Madeline guettaient les rails de loin, armés jusqu'aux dents. Leurs soldats, ainsi que Lily et Vash étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la zone. Ils attendaient en silence, dans l'angoisse. Pourvu que le plan fonctionne !<p>

Un train arriva, et quelques mètres plus loin, la voie ferrée explosa, le forçant à ralentir.

« Maintenant ! » souffla la jeune femme lorsque le train fut complètement arrêté.

Le convoi fut assailli de tous les côtés et les Nazis rapidement maîtrisés. Lichtenstein courut aussitôt libérer les prisonniers et les guida vers leurs camions. Les malheureux hurlèrent et pleurèrent de joie et soulagement, remerciant de tout leur cœur leurs sauveurs, dans la démarche. Soudain, un des soldats ennemis réussit à saisir une arme… les trois nations réagirent en même temps à une vitesse folle. Ce fut la fin du voyage pour cet homme.

Une fois repartis, Belgique se blottit contre Canada qui était encore tout tremblant.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Mathieu. » lui murmura-t-elle. « Nous sommes en guerre, et quand ces pauvres gens les suppliaient, que leurs répondaient-ils, à ton avis ? »

- Je sais… Mais je commence à en avoir assez… ! » souffla-t-il au bord des larmes.

La jeune femme lui frotta le dos affectueusement.

- Je suis contente que Suisse et Lichtenstein aient décidé de nous prêter main forte… » dit-elle. « Avec leur aide, peut-être en finirons-nous plus vite… »

- Oui… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui a poussé Suisse à nous rejoindre ? » demanda le blond. « Il criait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était neutre ! »

- Francis et moi leur avions juste demandé s'ils acceptaient de recueillir et cacher des réfugiés, et de nous prêter quelques armes… Mais vu ce qu'il se passe, Lily ne voulait plus rester sans rien faire, et par conséquent, Vash a ouvert les yeux… » finit par répondre l'aînée. « Il y a des situations dans lesquelles il **faut** choisir un camp. »

* * *

><p>Madeline se pétrifia en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

- Lovino… ? » chuchota-t-elle, comme si Ludwig ou Feliciano pourrait l'entendre si elle parlait trop fort.

- Je veux vous aider. » répondit l'Italien à l'autre bout du fil en Espagnol. « Pour le moment, je ne peux pas me déplacer, mais je vous laisserai passer mes frontières et vous donnerai le plus d'informations possible… »

- O..oui…

- Je veux aider mon frère… il faut mettre fin à cette folie ! » la voix du jeune homme semblait être sur le point de s'éteindre.

- Je comprends. » dit avec douceur la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. « Merci infiniment, Lovi… ! »

* * *

><p>Francis attendait le cœur battant, c'était pour bientôt, si tout se passait bien, il récupérerait enfin l'Alsace !<p>

L'Axis avait enfin commencé à flancher, il était temps ! Amérique avait envahi l'Afrique du Nord et chassé les intrus, Russie s'était débarrassé pour de bon des soldats Nazis lors de la bataille de Stalingrad, Hollande avait été sauvé par Canada (son bébé !), Suisse et Lichtenstein étaient en train de repousser les armées ennemis chez Grèce… Et lui était en ce moment, Belgique et Angleterre à ses côtés, en route pour envahir les territoires Allemand et Italien.

Le Français serra doucement la main de son cher et tendre dans la sienne. Celui-ci le regarda et lui offrit un petit sourire. Lorsqu'ils virent le signal, ils s'élancèrent tous vers Strasbourg.

La libération de Strasbourg parut interminable et extrêmement rapide en même temps. Debout parmi les soldats, les deux nations hurlèrent en chœur avec eux, levant les armes vers le ciel.

« Hissons les deux drapeaux en haut de la cathédrale ! » s'exclama un soldat Français. « Que ces chiens sachent que nous sommes à nouveau chez nous ! »

Les autres le regardèrent, l'idée était bonne, mais qui serait assez fou pour grimper au sommet de la dite cathédrale… ?

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Francis et Arthur se tenaient fièrement au sommet de l'unique tour de Notre-Dame de Strasbourg, leurs drapeaux flottant au gré du vent.

* * *

><p>Italie avait capitulé, c'était officiel… Les Alliés avaient réussit à arrêter Mussolini, mais ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher le massacre des soldats Italiens par les Allemands.<p>

Romano resta figé en voyant son frère à terre, un bras à moitié arraché, sa main droite serrée sur un drapeau autrefois blanc, maculé de son sang. Il hurla et se précipita sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras sous le regard désolé des autres Alliés.

« Il va le payer… ! Je jure de tout faire pour le tuer ! » cria-t-il contre l'épaule de son jumeau.

* * *

><p>Allemagne ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il n'en pouvait plus. Les Alliés s'étaient lancés sur Berlin et avaient envahi le Reichstadt.<p>

Tout était fini.

_« Pourquoi… ? »_ pensa-t-il, désespéré, les larmes envahissant son champ de vision.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était son frère.

« Il est temps que cette folie cesse, West… » dit Prusse d'une voix calme. « Restons-en là… »

Ludwig ne répondit rien, ses pensées se tournèrent soudainement une certaine nation… et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Chine bondit dans la pièce, une mitraillette dans chaque main. Gilbert se contenta de brandir le drapeau blanc qu'il avait préparé. Le Chinois ne baissa pas ses armes pour autant.

« Ne te donne pas trop de mal. » dit-il. « On se rend… »

Quand Russie et Amérique surgirent à leur tour et s'empressèrent de les attacher, Ludwig entendit son frère lui murmurer :

« Frères jusqu'au bout. »

* * *

><p>Arthur essaya de retenir Francis lorsqu'il se précipita vers les deux frères, mais celui-ci se défit de sa poigne d'un geste rageur. Une fois assez proche, il frappa de toutes ses forces l'albinos dans la mâchoire. Il serait tombé si Ivan ne l'avait pas tenu aussi fermement. Le Français se tourna vers Ludwig et en fit de même. Quand ils relevèrent les yeux vers lui, il explosa :<p>

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? »**

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi-tour, ne voyant pas Gilbert baisser la tête de honte, ni Ludwig commencer à pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

><p>« Japon a enfin capitulé. » annonça solennellement Alfred aux Alliés.<p>

Tous hochèrent la tête. Japon avait résisté plus longtemps que les autres membres de l'Axis, alors qu'Allemagne avait signé l'Armistice en Mars, lui ne se rendait qu'à ce moment : au moins de septembre. Yao se leva brusquement et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« _Mei Guo_… Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a commandité l'attaque sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki, mais… »

Le Chinois s'élança alors dans les airs et flanqua un coup de pied latéral au blond qui en tomba par terre. Les autres en restèrent interdits, Mathieu se leva le premier et se dirigea vers les deux autres nations.

- Ce n'est rien Matty ! » le rassura son jumeau, il se releva et se tourna vers le brun. « Je comprends ta réaction, Chine… et si ça peut te soulager un tant soit peu, tu peux continuer à me frapper. »

Yao se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, Canada sur ses talons. Une fois dehors, le Chinois éclata en sanglots. La nation aux yeux violets pris son ami dans ses bras, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Les alliés restant se levèrent à leur tour et partirent.

Une fois dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Francis regarda avec insistance son compagnon, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

« … what ? » finit-il par demander. « J'ai du noir sur la figure ? »

L'aîné ne lui répondit pas et se rapprocha doucement de lui, le regard indéchiffrable. Arthur recula par réflexe et heurta le bois du lit, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva soudainement sous le Français, leurs lèvres collées. Le Britannique oublia très vite sa surprise et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou de son désormais amant. Les deux continuèrent de s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. La température de la pièce semblait avoir augmenté de trente degrés, sa veste et son pantalon disparurent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée.

- Arthur… » souffla le plus âgé entre deux baisers. « Si tu ne veux pas… »

- Si tu t'arrêtes, j'te tue !

Francis sourit et commença à parsemer le corps de son aimé de baisers. Il avait craint que le moment ne soit pas le bon pour ça, mais finalement, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réconfort… ou plutôt d'amour.

Au cœur de la nuit, leurs corps n'en formèrent plus qu'un, oubliant dans la chaleur de l'autre les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de ces 5 dernières années.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour la guerre, j'espère que je n'ai choqué personne ! Désolée si certains passages sontvous semblent exagérés. **

**Je tiens juste à préciser que le coup de la Cathédrale à Strasbourg, je ne l'ai pas inventé ! Un soldat Français a bien grimpé ausommet de la tour pour y placer le drapeau Français !**

**J'ai choisis de faire entrer Suisse et Lichtenstein en guerre pour les raisons mentionnées plus haut. C'est une chose d'être neutre quand les 2 camps sont aussi con l'un que l'autre, mais quand on voit ce qu'ont fait les Nazis... après, c'est mon avis.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et les critiques sont les bienvenues !**


End file.
